1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a utility vehicle having a chassis, one or more seat rows arranged on the chassis, and a ROPS (rollover protective structure) surrounding a riding space including the seat row(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ROPS surrounding a riding space has at least right and left front pipe portions extending upward from near a dashboard, right and left upper pipe portions extending rearward from the upper ends of the front pipe portions, right and left rear pipe portions extending downward from the rear ends of the upper pipe portions, and a plurality of cross member portions. When the riding space is long in the front-rear direction, longitudinal intermediate pipe portions are provided between the front pipe portions and the rear pipe portions. As a conventional document, there is U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,857.
In the coupling configuration of the pipe portions of the ROPS in the above document, the front pipe portions and the front halves of the upper pipe portions are integrally formed in an L-shape by bending, the rear pipe portions and the rear halves of the upper pipe portions are bent in an L-shape, and front and rear bending members in an L-shape are connected by joint pipes or welding. Further, the intermediate pipe portions are connected to the upper pipe portions by welding.
In the configuration of the ROPS, the number of steps of manufacturing the ROPS is increased, so that it takes time to manufacture the ROPS, and the number of components is also increased.